Dundowa strona księżyca/scenariusz
Dundersztyc jest przekonany, że zło wzrasta podczas pełni księżyca, dlatego postanawia obrócić księżyc na jego ciemną stronę. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb chcą stworzyć wielką atrakcje turystyczną dla Danville. W tym celu budują największy budynek na świecie - sięgający do samego księżyca. Brat Irwina, Albert, postanawia pomóc Fretce przyłapać braci. Dundowa strona księżyca (W salonie Fineasz i Ferb oglądają telewizję.) Kobieta z reklamy: Czy razem z rodziną szukacie spokojnego miejsca na wakacyjny wypoczynek? Odwiedźcie urocze Danville. Mamy trawę, mleko i uśmiechy. Więc przyjedźcie do Danville. Reklama sponsorowana przez miasto. Fineasz: Wiesz co, żebranie jest poniżające. No wiesz, lubię się uśmiechać tak jak wszyscy, a mleko wręcz uwielbiam, ale Danville jest potrzebna wielka atrakcja turystyczna. Ferb, wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Fretka siedzi w innym pomieszczeniu na fotelu.) Linda: Pa córciu! Idę załatwić parę spraw. Fretka: Pa mamo! (Za oknem przejeżdżają maszyny budowlane.) Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Yhhhh! Muszę mieć jakieś wsparcie. (Dzwoni do Stefy.) Stefa, nie pomogłabyś mi przyłapać moich braci? Stefa: (sarkastycznie) Uuu, będzie ubaw. Ale muszę iść do okulisty. Fretka: Dobra, ale nie bierz grubych szkieł, bo będziesz wyglądać jak kujon, a wtedy z nami koniec. Stefa: Ależ ty masz płytką osobowość. Fretka: Wiem, wiem i to nawet bardzo. (Obie się śmieją.) A tak na serio, to nie bierz kujońskich okularów. (Rozłącza się.) Uuu, macie przechlapane jak tylko mi ktoś pomorze! (Fineasz i Ferb w ogródku koordynują plac budowy.) Fineasz: Zrzućcie to tam, tuż obok głowy wielkiego goryla! Izabela: Cześć Fineasz! Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Postanowiliśmy zbudować najwyższy budynek na świecie. Pomożesz? Izabela: Pewnie! (Wkłada kask.) Któż by nie chciał pomagać Fineaszowi i Ferbowi? (Irving i Albert idą ulicą.) Albert: Fineasz i Ferb? Phi, wolę pomedytować jak ninja niż budować zamki z piasku. Irving: (Niesie kamery.) A ja uważam, że... Albert: Irving. Jesteś moim bratem. Moim obowiązkiem jest nauczyć cię wszystkich tajnych technik samoobrony. Irving: Wolałbym zobaczyć, co robią Fineasz i Ferb. Albert: Co ty tam masz w tym pudle? Irving: Moją starą kolekcję kamer szpiegowskich. Fineasz i Ferb na pewno będą wiedzieli jak je wykorzystać. Albert: (Zabiera mu karton.) Dawaj je! Irving: Masz mi je oddać! Albert: (Wysypuje kamery.) O jej! Irving: Uuu! Masz je pozbierać! Wszystkie! Albert: (Zaczyna machać nunczako.) Zmuś mnie! Pokaż no jaki z ciebie ninja! Irving: Głąb i osioł! Idę sobie do Fineasza i Ferba. Albert: Idź! I rekwiruję te twoje kamery! Fretka: (Przechodzi koło Alberta rozmawiając przez telefon.) Jasne Jena, ale co wieloryby zrobiły dla mnie? Albert: Cześć! Dzień dobry! Fretka: Dobra skoro tak sądzisz. (Albert przypadkowo uderza się nunczako. Fretka rozłącza się.) Kto inny pomoże mi przyłapać braci? Albert: Ja ci pomogę. Fretka: To było niby do mnie? Albert: Jesteś damą w opałach i muszę ci pomóc, ma pani. (Kłania się.) To wszak zasada kodeksu rycerskiego. Fretka: Raczej dziękuję. (Odchodzi.) Albert: Nie chcesz już przyłapać swoich braci? Fretka: (Szybko się wraca.) Zamieniam się w słuch. Albert: Więc, czy wiedziałaś, że małe kamery szpiegowskie mogą rozwiązać twój problem. Fretka: Kamery? Nie byłoby priściej po prostu pokazać mamie, co oni zrobili? Albert: Sama powiedz. A byłoby prościej? Fretka: Nie! To nie takie łatwe! Niewykonalne! Pomóż mi! Albert: A co powiesz na system monitoringów? Fretka: Tak! Tak! Może być! Pomożesz mi? Albert: O tak, pomogę. Słowo kujona. Fineasz: (do Irvinga) Miło, że przyszedłeś nam pomóc. Obok Pepe leżą kaski, więc bierz sobie jakiś. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P! Zdaje się, że Dundersztyc zaczął poważnie się uczyć astronomii. Wypożyczył sobie oskarowy musical astronomiczny "Supernowa", "Wspaniała nowa! Nie wiem co to znaczy? Dlatego udaj się do niego niewyobrażalnie szybko! No i... powodzenia, Agencie P! (Pepe wystrzelił z bazy jak strzała.) Agencie P? Spółka Zło 5 sekund później! (Pepe zostaje zamknięty w hełmie kosmonauty.) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Zawsze się tak spieszysz, żeby wpaść w pułapkę? To bezsensu. Podoba się? To hełm kosmiczny. Kupiłem kilka używanych. Wciąż pachną astronautami. Przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje. Tak czy siak, skoro jesteś, opowiem ci o moim nowym hobby. Tabelki i wykresy. Popatrz, to czas korzystania z kantyny z każdym dniem coraz krótszy. A to wykres mojego zła. Zauważyłem, że w każdym miesiącu poziom mojej wredności, to ten na czerwono, pozostaje bezzmienny. Stały niczym zła stal. Ale każdego miesiąca w tym samym okresie wzrasta inny poziom zła, widzisz. To właśnie on. W tych okresach odczuwam wyraźnie, że poziom mojej wredności jest o wiele niższy niż zwykle. "Dlaczego" zapytasz. Wszystko przez pełnię. Same wilkołaki dzięki mocy pełni zyskują na sile jakieś 20%. Nie mam z nimi szans. I wtedy wymyśliłem, że jeśli obrócę księżyc, odwrócę go do nas ciemną stroną osłabiając moc wszystkich złych bestii, dzięki czemu to właśnie ja zostanę jedynym złoczyńcą w mieście! (piosenka Wyżej i wyżej) Zimna stal i cegieł stos, Ćwieki, gwoździe, spawarek moc, Belki, nity, dźwigów las - lepiej Więc założyć kask. Zimna stal i cegieł stos, Ćwieki, gwoździe, spawarek moc, Belki, nity, dźwigów las - lepiej Więc założyć kask. Zimna stal i cegieł stos, Ćwieki, gwoździe, spawarek moc, Belki, nity, dźwigów las - lepiej Więc założyć kask. (W tle część pierwsza) Wyżej i wyżej i wyżej! Do samych chmur! W dachu, podłodze, suficie - nie może być Dziur! (Koniec części pierwszej w tle) Wyżej i wyżej - do gwiazd Coraz bliżej! Wciąż wyżej i Wyżej do gwiazd! /x4 Wyżej i wyżej - do gwiazd! (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: No a zatem obrócę księżyc jego ciemną stronę w kierunku powierzchni ziemi eliminując pełnię i jej wpływ na wszystkie wredne stworzenia! Co? To genialne, dlaczego patrzysz na mnie jak na kretyna? Czy kretyn zrobiłby to? (Odkrywa się kurtyna.) Oj czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, nie to, to tylko korek z przyklejoną galaretką, ale nie osądzaj! Ten pomysł ma przyszłość. A teraz drżyj, mój Wielki-Księżyco-Obracator! (Dach się otworzył.) Ee, chwileczkę, jeszcze się nie pokazała. Zaczekaj, moment! Już prawie, prawie, no nie już! Dobra! Jest! Haha! Teraz możesz drżeć! (Fretka i Albert mocują kamery.) Albert: Kamera numer jeden na miejscu, gotowa do pracy. Gdy tylko rozstawimy pozostałe szesnaście, wyrenderujemy wszystko w trójwymiarowy obraz, to przyłapanie twoich braci pójdzie łatwo jak równianie kwadratowe. Fretka: Nawet fajny ciebie kujon. (Irving obserwuje ich przez lunetę.) Irving: Albert, Fretka i moje kamery. A więc to twój plan. (Fineasz i Ferb kończą budować na w kosmosie.) Izabela: Ej Fineasz, skąd będziemy wiedzieć, żeby przestać budować? Fineasz: Dowiemy się jak już dotrzemy na miejsce. (Czubek budynku wbija się w Księżyc.) Ferb: To już. Fineasz: Jeden mały krok dla Ferba, a wielki budynek dla Danville! (W furgonetce z robakami) Fretka: Więc twój ojciec jest dezynsektorem? Albert: Nie, czemu pytasz? Fretka: Aaaa...tak sobie. Albert: Rozsiądź się wygodnie i oglądaj uważnie. (Albert włącza monitoring, ale nic nie działa.) Fretka: Nie jesteś zwykłym kujonem. (Kilka chwil później) Albert: Ktoś ukradł nasze kamery! Irving: Ej Albert! Szukacie tego! (Trzyma kamery.) Albert: Irving! Masz tu przynieść te kamery i to natychmiast! Irving: U, może sam tu po nie przyjdź i spróbuj mi je odebrać. Albert: Wejdziemy! Fretka: Ale ja mam lęk wysokości. Albert: Wejdę! (Wbiega do windy, którą dostaje się do wnętrza budynku. Widzi przed sobą piętro pełne kolejek.) Irving: (Jeździ jedną z kolejek.) Ej Albert! Całkiem fajne, prawda!? To tylko kolejna głupia budowla Fineasza i Ferba! (Przejsżdża obok Alberta.) A ty chcesz na nich naskarżyć. Albert: Tak, bo ty ich lubisz! (Wskakuje do kolejnej kolejki. Siedzą w niej również Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Cześć Albert! No i jak ci się podoba? Albert: Tak, ja byłem w okolicy i chciałem się, o rajuśku! Fineasz: To jest piętro szachowe. Wyżej mamy piętro średniowieczno-renesansowe. To piętro nowych lalek i figurek. Piętro M.C. Eschera. No a to piętro... no tak wynajęliśmy. Ferb: To był spory błąd. Pracownik: Co robisz po pracy? Fineasz: Piętro gumowe! Piętro rolnicze! Piętro z publicznością! Oczywiście są setki innych pięter, ale my chcemy cię zaprosić do apartamentu próżniowego. Albert: (Wychodzi z kolejki.) Dzięki. (Chłopcy odjeżdżają.) Irving: No i co myślisz? Albert: Że miałeś rację. Fineasz i Ferb to niekwestionowani geniusze. Irving: To znaczy, że przestaniesz już pomagać Fretce? Albert: Dałem jej słowo kujona. Irving: Dałeś jej słowo kujona!? Ale zostały ci tylko dwa! Albert: To już mój problem. (Wchodzi do windy.) I obiecałem jej, że obaj bracia zostaną przyłapani. I obaj zostaną.(Winda się zamyka, jednak po chwili znowu się otwiera.) Dzisiaj. (Zjeżdża na dół do Fretki.) Fretka: Odzyskałeś kamery? Albert: Nie, ale bez obaw. Wszystko obliczyłem. Twoi bracia zostaną dziś przyłapani. Liczby nie kłamią. Ten budynek jest tak solidny, że żadna siła ziemska go nie ruszy, dopóki twoja mama nie wróci do domu! Fretka: Załatwione. Wygrałam! W dodatku pomógł mi kujon! Hahahaha! (Z windy wychodzą Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Irving.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Ćwiczysz szatański śmiech? Fretka: Wpadliście dziś po uszy. (Słychać klakson z samochodu Lindy.) O! A co to tam za dźwięk? O racja, to wasz nieunikniony los. Fineasz: O! Myślałem, że to klakson. Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! (Pepe wkłada hełm wikinga i zaczyna krzyczeć tak głośno, że szkło w hełmie pęka.) Dundersztyc: A!? (Pepe biegnąc do Dundersztyca potyka się o korek z przyklejonym żelkiem.) Ha! Mówiłem ci, że ten pomysł ma przyszłość. No! Niech Księżyc wie, kto tu jest szefem. (Strzela inatorem w Księżyc, który zaczyna się obracać o 180° wraz z wbitą budowlą Fineasz i Ferba.) Fineasz: Nie pamiętam tej opcji. Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Wielki budynek! Linda: Chwileczkę Fretka, tylko wezmę zakupy. (Schyla się do samochodu.) I... No dobrze, to co mówiłaś? (Budynek zniknął z ogródka.) Fretka: Spójrz! Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: Cześć chłopcy! Co dzisiaj robiliście? Fineasz: Próbowaliśmy rozsławić nasze miasto! Linda: Wystarczy, że będziecie sobą i już. Dundersztyc: (Wygląda przez lunetę.) Chwila! No to nie ma żadnego sensu. Księżyc się obraca, ale ciemna strona stoi w miejscu. Ach, założę się, że to twoja sprawka, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Zawsze krzyżujesz mi plany. To bardzo nie ładnie. Złe zachowanie masz w krwi i to tyle. Ej stój! Co robisz?! Chcesz się bawić w klasy, czy jak? (Pepe przesuwa inator bliżej krawędzi balkonu.) Czy, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! (Budynek Fineasza i Ferba niszczy inator.) Aaaa! (Pepe zakłada mu hełm kosmiczny.) Dobrze wiesz, że nie dam się tak łatwo złapać! (Odstający drut z budynku chwyci Dundersztyca i porywa ze sobą.) A niech cię wielki latający budynku! (Jakiś czas później w kosmosie.) Dundersztyc: Ach rozumiem. Chyba rozumiem. Światło Księżyca jest po prosu tylko odbitym światłem słonecznym. Ach..! Dureń! Trzeba było obrócić Słońce. (napisy końcowe) (piosenka Wyżej i wyżej) (W tle część pierwsza) Wyżej i wyżej i wyżej! Do samych chmur! W dachu, podłodze, suficie - nie może być Dziur! (Koniec części pierwszej w tle) Wyżej i wyżej - do gwiazd Coraz bliżej! Wciąż wyżej i Wyżej do gwiazd! /x4 Wyżej i wyżej - do gwiazd! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2